


First Kisses

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [51]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: There are things deeper than friendship.





	First Kisses

Ed pulls your head down to brush his mouth across yours. You can feel his nervousness, so you move a hand to the back of his head and kiss him back.

You use your tongue to lick your way along his lower lip, begging for entrance. When he parts his lips you take this as assent, slipping your tongue into his mouth.

And the chaste kiss metamorphoses as each of you use tongues, teeth, and lips to impart to the other that yes, _yes_ , there’s something between you, something deep and wonderful, that the word ‘friend’ cannot begin to encompass.


End file.
